


A Spoonful of Sugar Helps the Medicine Go Down

by IrisPlumeria



Series: Zutara Week 2019 - Trope City [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Confessions, Dorky Zuko, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, First Kiss, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-War, Romance, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPlumeria/pseuds/IrisPlumeria
Summary: “Here it comes-” Doctor Li dived to get one of the buckets she kept for sick patients before Zuko puked yellow camellias, the flower of longing, down Iroh’s front. “Lord Iroh!”Uncle gave a hearty laugh which made Zuko feel guilty for getting crunched up petals and a sprinkle of blood on his robes. “It’s okay! I got used to this when Lu Ten had his first crush!” Zuko buried his head in his hands and wanted to die a quick, painful death.Zuko doesn’t want to tell Katara how he truly feels about her, but after contracting a disease that makes him puke flowers every time she makes his heart skip a beat, he may not have a choice in the matter.





	A Spoonful of Sugar Helps the Medicine Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone who read my previous Zutara Week 2019 entry knows that I braved 39 degree heat and humidity to write ‘Gran Gran is Not Pleased’, but during this fic I faced another challenge because I accidentally tore up my notes and had to dig through my recycling bin to rescue and piece them together. What a fun puzzle! :D 
> 
> It was worth it though because I gave myself feels writing this. I love the hanahaki disease trope. If you don’t know what that is, the fic will explain it but you can also read the fandom lore entry here: 
> 
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Hanahaki_Disease 
> 
> Enjoy and please leave kudos / comments if you like it, feedback is always appreciated. Thanks to everyone who left a comment / kudos or liked / reblogged my first ZK Week entry. <3

Lately, Zuko has been having a hard time talking… 

Which makes his life as the Fire Lord extremely difficult, since he has to speak at meetings. 

“Fire Lord Zuko, please tell General Zhang that he is wrong as well as incompetent!” Zuko wanted to roll his eyes at the council member who seemed to have it in for one of Zuko’s best generals, and it seemed Katara felt the same way. She was visiting on a diplomatic mission on behalf of the other nations to make sure the Fire Nation wasn’t up to any ‘funny business’, and from the way she was trying to break her paintbrush she used to make notes, it looked as if she was wondering if she could justify assassinating Lord Yu to ‘keep the peace and ensure international security.’

She took her gaze away from her paintbrush when she felt someone’s gaze on her and smiled when she noticed it was Zuko staring. As they made eye contact from across the council room, she gave him a cheeky little wink as if to say: “He’s so pompous, right?” 

“Fire Lord Zuko?” 

He coughed up a single red petal. Everyone in the council room went quiet and Katara dropped her paint brush. 

“What was that?” Lord Yu gasped. “Did that come from you your highness?” 

Zuko started panicking and looked to his uncle for advice. Iroh raised his chin and straightened his back, as if to say: “Show them who’s boss nephew!” 

“Never you mind Lord Yu! I simply coughed up a stray petal that fell into my tea! Now stop picking on General Zhang!” 

“I was only concerned about your well-being your highness!” Despite Lord Yu’s never-ending thirst for drama and need to contradict people who had more knowledge and experience than him in any given field, Zuko knew why he kept the loyal old geezer around. “I vote we remove the sakura blossoms in the Royal Garden to protect the Fire Lord’s health!” 

While the entire council groaned at this stupid idea, Katara merely rolled her eyes and grinned at Zuko again. It was at times like this Zuko was truly thankful to have Katara brighten up these boring council meetings with these difficult and brash nobles. 

“Katara what do you think about General Zhang’s suggestion?” 

“Should he be referring to her without her title?” Lord Yu whispered to the person sitting next to him, not realising the whole room could hear. 

“It’s okay Lord Yu, Zuko and I are long-time friends.” Katara said. “I think General Zhang’s plan is a solid one, but there’s a few things I think you should account for…” 

* * *

“For the peace summit I think we should plant sunflowers, as my sources tell me that they’re quite common in the Earth Kingdom and they’re associated with happiness, adoration, loyalty, and longevity. Feel good themes that will no doubt bring feel good vibes to the festivities!” 

“It’s not a party Orchid.” Zuko told the Royal Gardener. 

The tall, voluptuous woman gave a low chuckle. 

“Given how much wine and nibbles the Palace Chef bought, I highly doubt that!” She looked as sunny as the yellow camellia she was wearing in her curly hair. “And besides, even if the peace summit is strictly business, you want your guests to be in a good mood, no?” 

Zuko couldn’t argue with that. Orchid’s methods were a little unorthodox and she constantly ranted about the language of flowers, but he couldn’t deny that she achieved results. The venue for his very distant cousin’s wedding turned out beautifully thanks to Orchid’s ability to grow a whole garden of roses in a pinch. 

“Go on.” Zuko said. 

“For the Northern Water Tribe, I think Hydrangeas would be a beautiful dedication to the late Princess Yue…” 

Zuko stopped paying attention when he spotted Katara in the distance. He knew that sometimes she liked to water the plants in the Green House because she didn’t always get to see such a diverse selection of flora and fauna at home, so he had hoped he would run into her here. He nearly called her name, before the morning light hit her just right and was he was awestruck by what he saw. When Katara bent down to smell a particularly large fire lily that had been blossoming in Orchid’s garden for quite some time, Zuko was reminded of how her brown skin glowed in the sun, how her blue eyes stood out from a crowd of brown and hazel he was used to seeing in the Fire Nation, how her silky hair bounced when she tossed it back and how… 

Zuko felt his chest tighten when she waved good morning at him. 

“Though who needs a peace summit to honour someone who was so gorgeous, am I right?” Orchid winked at Zuko. She blinked when the Fire Lord didn’t answer her and followed his gaze. “Unless you think there was someone else who is more stunning?” 

“What?” Zuko wanted to smack himself for how ‘discreet’ he was. 

“Me thinks a lady has caught your eye!” Orchid appraised Katara. “You have exquisite taste.” 

“No!” Zuko cried. “It’s not like that!” 

“And yet she looks so lovely with a Fire Lily in her hair, it’s almost as if she was made to be the next Fire Lady.” Orchid cooed as she wrapped an arm around Zuko’s shoulder. “And look, the blushing bride-to-be is coming to see you!” 

“What?!” Oh Agni, Katara was coming this way. Zuko prayed she hadn’t heard anything Orchid said. 

“Um, hey!” Zuko coughed once she was within hearing distance. 

“Hey yourself.” Katara grinned. “Look at what I got you.” 

She presented Zuko with pot containing… a sunflower?! 

“Where did you get this?” Zuko gasped as he took the plant. “They’re nearly impossible to grow here, the reason Orchid’s salary is so high is because my mother insisted on having a gardener who could grow these things.” 

“Hmm…” Orchid stroked her chin. “I remember my mother growing these before Lady Ursa… left the palace. Fire Lord Ozai had all of these cut down, so I’m surprised there’s still one left in the garden!” 

Katara looked sheepish. “There was one left growing behind a tiny shed. I think your mum may have hidden it away?” 

“Hmm… You’re probably right my lady! Still, mother hasn’t been able to get out and about as much due to her bad leg and does all her gardening at home now. I’m surprised this beauty survived the neglect!”

“Maybe a little tender love and care helped?” Katara blushed. 

“You brought this plant back to life?” Zuko asked. 

“Well… yeah.” Katara said. “You said sunflowers were one of your mother’s favourites, so to say thank you for your hospitality I rescued this one and put in a nice plant plot so you could look at it and be reminded of her wherever you are.”

Zuko’s chest pains came back with a vengeance. 

“Lady Katara!” one of the handmaids thankfully butted in, huffing and puffing as she ran to Katara. “Fuu fell down the stairs again and has a bruised knee. I hate to trouble you as I know you are not the Palace Healer, but she finds your presence so comforting.” 

Fuu was one of the visually impaired servants that Zuko was very fond of, despite her penchant for danger. He had a feeling that she didn’t keep falling down the stairs because of her disability, but because she was a very excitable young lady who would run off without thinking and that did not bode well in a palace with many hallways and stairs.* 

“Of course, I’d be happy to help.” Katara seemed to feel the same way, as she placed the pot in Zuko’s grasp. “Sorry, but duty calls. I hope you like the flower.” 

Orchid smirked as she watched Zuko stare longingly after Katara. 

“Orchid.” 

“Yes my lord?” 

“I need you to hold this.” Zuko said. 

“What?” Orchid blinked in confusion. 

“I need you to hold it now.” 

“Okay, but why-” As soon as Orchid took the plant Zuko vomited a single sunflower “Oh. That’s why.” 

* * *

Iroh combed his hand through his long beard, humming as he made bedroom eyes at the bespectacled siren sitting across from him. 

“You know Doctor Li, you look positively radiant! I’m surprised you haven’t landed a husband yet with your ethereal beauty.” If Zuko hadn’t already been in pain, he’d be groaning at his uncle’s obnoxious attempt at flirting. 

Doctor Li stared at Iroh before answering: “I’m engaged to the Royal Gardener actually. Thanks to your nephew’s stance on gay rights Orchid and I are finally making things official.” 

Zuko snickered as Doctor Li let that information sink in. He took great glee in the fact that for once, Uncle almost had no idea what to say to a woman, since he had always been such a smooth talker. 

“I wish you many happy years together!” Zuko could tell his uncle was embarrassed by how his cheeks glowed pink, even when he was trying to hide his feelings behind a merry chuckle. 

“Thank you Lord Iroh, we’re both very excited about the wedding.” Doctor Li said as she scribbled in her notebook. “Which is why I want to make sure Fire Lord Zuko lives to see it. Can you tell me what happened when you spit out the flower, your highness?” 

It was Zuko’s turn to be embarrassed. His old self would have sat there glumly ignoring Doctor Li, but he liked and respected her too much to act like a bratty teenager. He bit his lip, trying to think of a clever lie that would convince Doctor Li nothing was wrong. 

The tall Doctor Li leaned forward to get down to Zuko’s level as his internal monologue swirled inside his brain. “Everything you say here is completely confidential. In these four walls you don’t have to be ashamed of whatever’s bothering you.” 

“She’s right Zuko.” Iroh said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You can trust her.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes: “You both say that but I bet Orchid told you every single detail about what happened, didn’t she?” 

Iroh and Doctor Li shared a glance before she tactfully told him: “Orchid may have mentioned something about Lady Katara.” 

“I’m not spitting up flowers because of her.” Doctor Li smiled when she saw steam coming out of Zuko's ears. 

“That’s what I told myself when I started liking Orchid.” 

“And me when I met my wife.” Iroh sighed. “I couldn’t understand why I kept throwing up cherry blossoms until I realised they were supposed to represent her kind and gentle nature. That’s when I knew I wanted to marry her.” 

“It was orchids for me.” Doctor Li remembered fondly. “A little on the nose, but it helped because I realised I didn’t want to ever be parted from her.”

Zuko felt his body going hot at Doctor Li’s words because Katara’s face appeared in his mind’s eye when she said them. 

“Well that’s fine for you two, they liked you back!” Zuko frowned, his heart sinking in his stomach. “Katara has Aang, remember?” 

Iroh and Doctor Li smirked at one another before she nodded and decided to let Iroh tell him the good news. 

“Katara actually told Fuu that she and the Avatar broke up a year ago.” 

Zuko wanted to scream. “What?” 

“It’s true.” Doctor Li grinned. “You were probably too busy watching over the Fire Nation to pay attention to the rumour mill, but it was the talk of the town for a couple of weeks before everyone moved onto the next piece of hot gossip. Apparently she needed some time to figure herself out.” 

“Oh…” Zuko said. “But why wouldn’t she tell me that herself?” 

“Why don’t you ask her?” Doctor Li scribbled on her pen. “My prescription is to tell Katara how you feel and take it from there. Come back to me if she rejects your confession, take her out for dinner if she likes you back.” 

“That’s impossible because I have no feelings!” Zuko defiantly crossed his arms, daring Doctor Li to contradict her Fire Lord! 

“Then how do you explain the fact you have hanahaki disease?” Hanahaki disease was very common in the Fire Nation and easy to treat with a medical procedure if it turned out the one you loved didn’t like you back, but if you didn’t address your feelings in a healthy manner the flowers inside your lungs would continue to grow and kill you by suffocation. 

Zuko opened his mouth to come up with a retort before Katara came in. 

Oh bleeding hog monkeys. 

“How’s it going? Mind if I come in? Orchid said Zuko wasn’t feeling too well so I decided to stop by and check up on the patient.” 

“I’m fine.” Zuko grumbled, silently cursing Katara for putting him in this awkward situation. 

“He’s right Lady Katara, we’ve got the diagnosis and now all he has to do is start taking his medicine.” Doctor Li winked, making Zuko want to set himself on fire.

“That’s good to hear.” Katara smiled at the doctor before she turned to glare at Zuko. “You scared me, you know?” 

Zuko refused to look Katara in the eye, fearing he may actually burst into flame if he stared into those baby blue eyes. Unfortunately, this gave the mischievous Katara her opening to lean forward on the bed and get close to him. 

“If you work too hard the others might not get to see you during the peace summit. Take care of yourself, okay?” Zuko blushed when he felt her lips against his ear. “I’ve missed you too much to let you go now.” 

Zuko’s entire body blushed deep, bloody scarlet when she had the nerve to press her lips against his scarred cheek for a glorious three seconds and pretend nothing had happened when she bid Doctor Li and Uncle goodbye. 

“I’ll come back to check on him later!” 

As soon as he could hear her steps down the hallway, he choked: “Get me a bucket.” 

“Zuko?” Uncle put what he hoped was a comforting hand on his back.

“Please get me a bucket.” 

“I don’t understand Zuko-” 

“Here it comes-” Doctor Li dived to get one of the buckets she kept for sick patients before Zuko puked yellow camellias, the flower of longing, down Iroh’s front. “Lord Iroh!” 

Uncle gave a hearty laugh which made Zuko feel guilty for getting crunched up petals and a sprinkle of blood on his robes. 

“It’s okay! I got used to this when Lu Ten had his first crush!” Zuko buried his head in his hands and wanted to die a quick, painful death. 

* * *

Strangely, Zuko felt like he was going to barf and it wasn’t because of Katara. It was the first day of the peace summit and in his chambers the young Fire Lord was internally freaking out about the prospect of messing things up in front of all the politicians, monarchs, religious leaders and heroes in all the four nations. 

  
He had met the Earth King once or twice and he seemed like a genuinely nice guy, but Zuko was hyper aware of all the eyes that would be watching him closely as they discussed the future of the entire world, and that they would be waiting for him to screw up so they would have an excuse to overthrow him or start another war. 

Just normal things Zuko worried about on a daily basis really! This is fine! 

“Hey Zuko!” the Fire Lord nearly jumped out of his skin when the other source of his anxiety invited herself into his room. What was it with Katara always invading his personal space? “Thanks for helping me with my speech last night, it really helps me to practice with someone.” 

In spite of the moth-butterflies causing chaos inside Zuko’s stomach, the biggest smile blossomed on his face. 

“It was my pleasure and you’re a natural public speaker.” Zuko complimented her and didn’t notice the small blush on her cheeks. “You’re going to blow them out of the water.” Zuko had become much more confident in his public speaking abilities after a lot of practice, but Katara was the true champion when it came to swaying people to her side with a moving speech. 

“Thanks Zuko, that makes me feel better about the peace summit.” Zuko thought Katara would leave it at that and wish him luck as she made her way out the door, but he was mistaken. The waterbender’s next move would catch him by surprise as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel the flowers whirring inside his rib cage but the pain was overshadowed by the feeling of Katara pressing her body so close to him he could smell her hair. “I’m really glad we’re friends.” 

Trapped with nowhere to go and no time to figure out an escape plan, Zuko was powerless. 

‘No, no, no, no, please Agni, no-’ while caught between wanting to keep Katara close and wanting to push her away lest she find out his secret, the hanahaki disease took advantage of Zuko’s hesitation- 

“You always know what to say to make me feel better-” Just as she was about to praise Zuko with those adoring doe eyes he loved looking into so much, Zuko puked an entire bouquet of red fire lilies and pink camellias down her face, stems and all. “Bleeding hog monkeys, what the heck?!” 

Zuko prayed that Azula would break out of prison and strike him with lightning so he didn’t have to explain why he just showered Katara in flowers, before one of the guards came in to check on them: “Your Highness, the council is ready to proceed if… Is everything okay in here?” 

“I, um, I-” When Zuko didn’t answer the guard, too ashamed to even look him in the eye, Katara intervened. 

“Give us a few minutes and we’ll be out shortly.” Katara said, putting a comforting hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of him.” 

“Wait no, don’t leave-” Zuko pleaded with the guard to stay but he just nodded and gave Katara a small knowing smile when he saw that she was covered in flowers. Katara probably had no idea what hanahaki disease was since Zuko heard that it wasn’t very common in the Water Tribes due to their climate's freezing cold temperatures, but he didn’t feel any less scared or panicked. 

“I am so sorry Katara, I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Katara must have been so confused and grossed out by what just happened and the thought of losing her as a friend over this stupid illness made Zuko feel so sick, his heart was beating so erratically he feared it too would jump out of his throat. “You must be so disgusted-” 

In the span of a few seconds Zuko went from feeling like he had been drowning in his anxiety and shame, to realising that he was in a safe place as soon as Katara held his face in her hands. He was still in the cusp of having a panic attack, but he realised that even if Katara found out the truth, he was still safe. Katara wasn’t his father or sister. He could humiliate himself a hundred times and she would still care about him, even if she didn’t love him back. Knowing this made him feel like he could breathe again. 

“It’s okay, I’m not disgusted.” Katara said in a soothing tone. “Confused, but not disgusted. I don’t know what’s going on right now, but please know that you have nothing to be ashamed of. You’ve supported me in my darkest moments, now I’m supporting you. We’ve got this.” 

Zuko gave a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you.” 

“But seriously, what is happening to you? Have you told Doctor Li about this? I’ve never seen this in any medical journal.” Katara took one of the flowers and held it in her hand, curiously examining it. A rush of nostalgia came over her as she looked at the pink camellia. “This one looks like the flower you gave me last time we were all together…” 

Zuko remembered that day in his Uncle’s teashop like it was yesterday. The memory was both a happy and painful one for him because it was one of the few times he didn’t take a foolish risk, and it backfired on him horribly. He had given Katara a pink camellia with every intention of telling her how he felt, but he panicked at the last second and backed away. 

“Wait a minute…” the gears in Katara’s brain started to turn. “Orchid told me you spit up a sunflower. I thought she was making it up but is this somehow linked to what’s happening to you?” 

Zuko pinched his nose and took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this, but perhaps Doctor Li was right. The more time he and Katara spent together, the closer she would get to the truth. She was way too smart to ignore what was happening to him and would eventually set out to find a cure if Zuko didn’t recover soon. 

Zuko knew that what he was about to do would be a test of his and Katara’s friendship, but at least he wouldn’t have to leave her in the dark anymore. 

“Those two events are linked. Every time I watch you in meetings, every time we laugh together, every time you touch me or do something to show how much you care about me - my chest feels tight and the next thing I know, those petals fall from my mouth.” Zuko explained. “It happens because I have hanahaki disease. It’s something people in the Fire Nation get when they pine for someone. Uncle told me it was Agni’s way of getting us to stop ignoring our romantic feelings and get on with it so the Fire Nation could concentrate on other things, but I think he went a bit far by making the disease lethal if it’s not addressed as soon as possible.” 

“Wait, you could die from this?” Katara looked extremely panicked, almost as shocked and scared as when Azula struck Zuko with lightning. 

“Unless I tell the person I’m crazy about how I feel, yes.” Zuko trembled as he finally took the plunge. “I love you Katara. I have for a long time. I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way and will get the surgery to remove the flowers from my chest, but I at least wanted you to know that before I went ahead with the procedure. I was just too scared to do it before now because our friendship has come such a long way and I treasure it so much, the thought of losing it was unbearable.” 

Before Katara had a chance to respond, Iroh knocked and came into the room. 

“Now’s the time to meet and greet our guests, young ones. I understand you’re nervous Zuko, but we can’t be late.” 

“Coming Uncle.” Katara took Zuko’s hand and followed Iroh out the room without responding to a word the young Fire Lord had said. Zuko half-expected this to happen as he was aware of how avoidant Katara could be if she didn’t like someone romantically, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. He felt sharp, agonising pain pulse through his body as the flowers started to grow and mutate inside him. “We’ll talk about what you said later Zuko.” 

Zuko gave a feeble ‘hmm’ as his only response, until Katara turned around to face him. He couldn’t comprehend why the waterbender was getting all up in his space again, standing on the tips of her toes until he could feel her breath on his neck. Zuko thought she was taking the chance to whisper “I’m sorry” while Iroh was distracted by the guards, until he felt a pair of lips lightly brush his. 

It wasn’t his first kiss, but when his brain registered that it was indeed Katara giving him a sweet peck on the lips, he felt like he had been struck by lightning. The kiss she gave him on the cheek was nothing compared to this and he felt that once she pulled away, he would never be able to get enough of the electric feeling of her lips on his. 

When she finally pulled away Zuko could breathe clearly for the first time in a long time, but that didn’t stop him from feeling weak in the knees. She threw his a cheeky little wink, as if she knew if she pulled him to the darkest and most terrifying depths of the spirit world, he would gladly follow her. 

“So does this mean you like me?”    
  
Katara rolled her eyes. 

“What do you think Zuko?” Zuko let go of her hand to link their arms together and lace his fingers through hers. 

“I think I should pay for Orchid and Doctor Li’s wedding.” he said wistfully. 

“Is that how much I mean to you?” Katara teased. 

“Yes.” Zuko said without thinking, overjoyed at how she shyly looked away in pleasure at his compliment. 

He knew he was getting carried away, and that his brain may not have been working properly due to the fact that a moment ago his lungs weren’t working too well and he was still drunk from their first kiss, but he wondered how fast Orchid could grow an entire field of pink camellias for Katara. He'd like to see her wearing them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wrote the kiss scene while listening to LeAn Rimes song - Can’t Fight the Moonlight. Back in the day ATLA was still airing it was always such a Zutara / Yukka song for me and the nostalgia I felt while listening to it beat me to an emotional pulp. 
> 
> \- Fuu is an original character I wrote for Zutara Week 2017, ‘Katara’s Fire Lady’. Do check it out if you enjoy some spicy Zutara flirting, I promise you’ll high key relate to Fuu. ;) 
> 
> \- In case anyone’s curious Pink Camellias symbolize longing. Perfect for a mutual pining fic, no? (I don’t know if that was the flower Katara was wearing but screw it, I’m not letting that stop the romance)
> 
> \- Whoever spots the meme reference first gets a free virtual cookie. ;D


End file.
